1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound generator for use with music boxes, chimes, time tone generating devices of clocks, and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional sound generators, a sounding member is stricken by a hammer jointed to a cam driven by a motor. In a sound generator for a hall clock what is called "Grandfather" having a time tone generating function such as a Westminster chime, gong sticks with different lengths for different tones are secured to a gong holder made of cast iron. By striking a fixed end portion of a gong stick with a hammer device, a predetermined melody and a time tone is generated. In the hammer device, the number of striking times is determined by the position of a pin that is in contact with a counter cam that moves in association with a hour wheel. By rotating a time tone generating cam, the hammer device is mechanically driven.
Unlike with the above-described mechanical sound generator, another sound generator that electronically generates similar sound tones is known.
However, in the electronic sound generator, although tones can be artificially generated, real chime sound cannot be generated.
Moreover, in the conventional mechanical sound generators, a plurality of cams and hammer devices driven in association therewith are required. Thus, the size of the final products will increase and the position of the sound generator should be disposed near the cams.